Reconstruction
by Seiya Stones
Summary: Un homme, un enfant, deux vies à reconstruire et des destins croisés. */ résumé très moyen.../*


Cher lecteur, tout d'abord, merci de t'arrêter un instant sur ma fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Comme tu l'as certainement remarqué, il s'agit principalement d'un crossover Harry Potter/ NCIS. Je n'exclus pas d'y faire intervenir d'autres séries que j'apprécie au fil des chapitres, mais ce serait surtout des petits passages :P

Donc, pour des raisons pratiques, je vais _légèrement_ translater l'histoire de Harry Potter de quelques années (17 pour être précis). On se retrouve donc au premier chapitre en avril 2005, au début de la saison 2 de NCIS.

Voilà pour les explications techniques :D Pour le reste, les personnages de Harry Potter et de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que me permettre de jouer avec :P

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue :**

Une journée banale débutait au NCIS. Gibbs buvait son troisième café de l'heure, McGee était scotché à son ordinateur et DiNozzo se chamaillait avec Kate. Le chef d'équipe surveillait du coin de l'œil tout son petit monde en priant pour que le téléphone sonne et qu'on leur donne une affaire. Enfin, la sonnerie aigrelette se manifesta, attirant les regards plein d'espoir de l'équipe.

- Gibbs ? s'annonça l'ex-Marins. Très bien, nous arrivons !

Il raccrocha le combiné et leva la tête. Son équipe était déjà debout, prête à recevoir ses ordres.

- Prenez vos affaires, on a un Marins mort à Rock Creek Park, McGee, prévenez Ducky !

La mécanique de l'équipe était bien rôdée : en moins de dix secondes, ils quittaient leurs places, sacs à dos et armes à la main. Gibbs lança les clefs à Kate, qui adressa un regard victorieux à Tony. Beau joueur, l'italien fit une grimace à sa collègue.

La circulation dans Washington était fluide à cette heure encore matinale. En 40 minutes, ils furent sur place. Les gardes forestiers et le sheriff local avaient fait boucler la zone et regroupé les témoins et badauds. Gibbs et son équipe exhibèrent leurs plaques pour approcher du cadavre.

- Qu'est-ce que nous avons ? demanda le chef d'équipe au sheriff.

- Un homme, la trentaine, avec une plaque de la Navy. Il a le crâne fracassé contre une pierre. L'ambulance vient d'évacuer un autre homme, plus jeune qui souffre d'une énorme plaie au thorax. Les ambulanciers ont dit que son état ne pouvait pas attendre. Et le môme.

D'un geste, il désigna une petite silhouette prostrée, à l'écart de la foule.

- Il a été témoin ? demanda Gibbs interdit.

- On ne sait pas, avoua le sheriff. Impossible de lui faire décrocher le moindre mot. Personne ici ne sait d'où il vient…

Gibbs laissa Kate, McGee et Tony s'occuper des premières constatations et s'approcha du petit garçon. Le gosse paraissait chétif et minuscule. Cette impression était renforcée par le t-shirt trop large qui pendait sur ses épaules et le pantalon difforme retroussé pour ne pas trainer par terre.

Comme il le faisait toujours avec les enfants, il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- Hey petit, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs et toi ?

Le garçon ne leva même pas les yeux ver lui. Gibbs aurait aussi bien pu parler à un mur. Il tenta encore quelques minutes d'établir un semblant de dialogue mais il finit par provisoirement abandonner. Il demanda à un policier de le surveiller, histoire qu'il ne se sauve pas. Contrarié et inquiet, il rejoignit son équipe.

- Alors, Patron, c'est un témoin le gamin ? demanda Tony en photographiant une empreinte de chaussure.

- Je ne sais pas, DiNozzo, grogna Gibbs. Il n'a pas décroché le moindre mot et ne m'a pas lancé un regard. Pourtant il ne donne pas l'impression d'être en état de choc…

L'italien regarda son supérieur avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'un enfant ne tombait pas sous le charme rassurant et paternel de Gibbs.

- Tu veux dire que toi, l'incroyable Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'a pas réussi ? le taquina le jeune homme. Tu es malade ?

- Eh bien, DiNozzo… Tu n'as qu'à essayer, toi ! défia l'ex-Marins. Mais vas-y doucement. Il porte des habits miteux et je ne serais pas surpris que ce soit un gosse maltraité. Peut-être qu'il a peur des adultes…

- Je gagne quoi si j'y arrive ?

DiNozzo fourra l'appareil photo dans les mains de son patron et s'approcha du gamin. Son côté immature allait peut-être mettre le petit en confiance.

En arrivant, Tony remarqua les cheveux noir de geai, en bataille et pleins d'épis. Une image de son passé s'imposa dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête pour la faire partir. Une vague ressemblance, tout au plus mais c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

- Hey, Petit, lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Je m'appelle Tony, et toi ?

Tout comme Gibbs quelques minutes auparavant, il n'obtint aucune réaction. L'italien s'agenouilla devant le gosse et manqua de défaillir. Même cheveux, même traits du visage.

- James, souffla-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il se trompait.

Une pensée, la seule cohérente, faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de DiNozzo. Mais c'était impossible. La seule personne qui aurait éventuellement pu, avait disparue i ans de cela. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, le ventre serré par l'angoisse.

- Harry ?

Il avait murmuré le prénom la voix étranglée. A sa grande surprise, le petit garçon releva vivement la tête. Deux yeux vert émeraude dévisagèrent Tony avec surprise. L'italien hoqueta et resta bouche bée. Plus de doute, c'était bien lui !

Sa surprise le fit chanceler et il tendit le bras pour ne pas tomber. Au moment où sa main rencontra la jambe du petit, seule prise à sa disposition, un éclair violet claqua et l'homme et l'enfant se retrouvèrent au sol, inanimés.

- TONY !

Gibbs accouru vers son agent. Il avait assisté de loin à la scène et n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de l'italien, mais il avait clairement lu la surprise, la peur et l'incompréhension sur son visage.

Déjà, McGee et Kate accouraient.

- Gibbs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? paniqua Kate.

- Je ne sais pas…

Un policier appelait une ambulance et Ducky prenait le pouls de Tony et du gamin.

- Ils sont inconscients, décréta le légiste.

* * *

Voilà pour le petit prologue! J'espère qu'il vous a donné envie de connaître le suite :)

Seiya Stones


End file.
